Love Song Anthology
by Juicy Apple
Summary: [collaboration between Hydrilla and White Apple Clock] [drabble/ficlet/OS collection] [Chapter 7: Going Home] [Sebait lagu mencerminkan relasi mereka. Alunan melodi menjabarkan suka dan duka yang mereka lalui. Kombinasi keduanya menggambarkan kisah antara seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan dalam hubungan yang tak pernah statis.]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Breathe_** **© Lee Hi**

 _**Love Song Anthology**_ **© Juicy** **Apple**

 _ **Chapter: 1, Release It**_

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre: Drama**_

 _ **Main Character: SasuSaku**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Drabble–ficlet–oneshot, a compilation,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 _Tidak apa untuk menarik napas_

 _Tidak apa untuk berbuat kesalahan_

 _Terkadang semua orang melakukannya_

 _Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengerti kedalaman itu, tidak apa_

 _Aku bisa memelukmu_

* * *

Haruno Sakura melangkah dengan lunglai. Tatapannya kosong sepulang dari kantor. Meski telinganya ia sumpal dengan untaian alunan musik, namun ia mengabaikannya. Sesekali perempuan berambut _pink_ itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, ia juga tidak merutuki itu. Stres merajai dirinya dan ingin cepat sampai ke apartemen untuk menangis sepuasnya.

Musim dingin kali ini diwarnai dengan deruan napas berat–begitu menurutnya. Dalam setiap langkahnya yang mungil ia menghela napas, menganggap bahwa seandainya helaan itu mampu membawa sebagian pemikiran beratnya bersama kepulan asap dingin.

Sisa energinya ia pakai untuk memutar memori sepanjang hari ini dan hari sebelumnya yang menurutnya begitu mengenaskan. Pekerjaannya terancam, ia tak sanggup menyelesaikan _deadline_ karena pada waktu itu ia sedang sakit, dan rekan sejawatnya juga menyebalkan. Rasanya ia ingin berhenti di sini. Namun Sakura sudah melangkah jauh untuk hidupnya, ia tidak bisa mundur atau bahkan berhenti begitu saja. Sesungguhnya menjadi pegawai kantoran adalah impiannya. Namun, ia tak menyangka akan menyerah dan putus asa dengan semua beban-beban yang ada.

Tiba-tiba ia terbesit pada satu siluet yang belakangan ini sering ia rindukan keberadaannya. Sosok tinggi yang selalu mengganggunya saat masa kuliah dulu–hingga sebulan yang lalu. Berharap ia muncul dari belakang dan menawarkannya sebuah makan malam bersama ataupun sebuah tawaran menjeputnya pulang–tepat seperti dulu yang sering ia lakukan. Sosok yang hanya Sakura sendiri yang tahu sifat aslinya di balik topeng tanpa ekspresi yang selalu ia gunakan.

Ia ingin berbagi cerita, karena ia yakin hanya sosok itulah satu-satunya pegangan untuk tetap kuat dan bertahan. Sekalipun, setengah mati untuk tetap bertahan pada kakinya sendiri. Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa yang butuh sebuah pegangan.

Bersama dengan segala pemikirannya yang berkecamuk, Sakura tak sadar sudah di depan pintu apartemen. _Ankle boots_ yang ia kenakan berhenti tepat berjarak kurang dari setengah meter. Manik klorofil yang bening itu sejenak menatap pintu kayu tersebut dalam diam. Ia kembali menghela napas, sebelum ia masuk–

"Sakura."

—tetapi seseorang menghentikannya.

* * *

Belakangan ini, Sasuke sering mendapat banyak pasien ataupun kesulitan dalam menghadapi pasiennya. Mulai dari repotnya menangani pasien traumatis, hingga pasien _skizofrenia_ yang harus rutin ia kunjungi. Hal ini membuat pria bermarga Uchiha itu jarang pulang ke apartemen dan lebih sering tidur di rumah sakit. Dan juga, iapun jarang mengunjungi kekasihnya.

Di sela-sela istirahatnya, dalam genggaman tangannya yang mengerat, terlintas kekhawatiran yang tertuju pada perempuan yang tengah dikencaninya itu. Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang tersimpan dalam kantung jas dokter yang ia kenakan. Tidak ada pesan yang masuk ataupun telepon yang tak terjawab olehnya. Melihat itu, ia diam dalam ragu. Ia ingin mengunjunginya, namun ia tak ingin mengganggu. Tetapi di sisi lain, Sasuke sangat ingin di sampingnya, mengerti akan keluh kesah ataupun ikut tertawa dalam kebahagiaannya.

Dalam hening yang panjang, Sasuke akhirnya membuat keputusan. Jam lima sore, ia akan mengunjungi kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Mereka terulur jarak, namun perlahan dipersempit dengan langkah kaki Sasuke yang lebar. Manik _o_ _nyx-_ nya menangkap sesuatu tak beres dengan Sakura. Raut wajah yang lusuh dan lelah, juga mata bening yang kehilangan sinarnya. Namun, belum lagi ia mendekat pada tubuh ramping itu, Sakura sudah menerjangnya. Memeluknya dengan erat dengan segala tangis yang ia ikutsertakan dalam sarat kerinduan. Tangisnya pecah dalam pelukan, mengisyaratkan kalau ia benar-benar lelah dalam menjalani hidupnya, menyimpan semua permasalahannya, dan menyesali semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada pekerjaannya.

Sasuke hanya diam, sementara tak berkata apapun sembari mengelus puncak kepala _pink_ itu. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan Sakura dengan segala pengertian dan pelukan hangatnya. Hanya sekali tatap, Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura telah menjalani masa-masa berat selama ia tak berada di sisinya.

" _It's okay, you've done your best. Everybody did a mistake."_

Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan. Sebab, ia tak tahu sedalam apa perasaan kacau Sakura kali ini. Ia hanya mencoba mengerti dan mengalir dalam tangis Sakura. Sasuke paham benar, ia merasakan dengan jelas punggung sempit itu bergetar. Seolah ingin bebas dari penat barang sejenak saja. Ingin bernapas dengan bebas dari semua belenggu yang mengikatnya.

Pelan Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya, kemudian mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura. Sepersekian menit mereka saling bersitatap, sebelum Sasuke tersenyum tenang melihat kondisi Sakura yang benar-benar kacau. "Masuklah, kau butuh istirahat. Aku akan menemanimu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah, lalu masuk ke apartemennya bersama Sasuke yang menuntunnya. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah, dengan Sasuke yang masih setia bersamanya. Sakura tak menangis lagi, namun ia mulai menceritakan apa yang ia alami selama Sasuke tak bersamanya. Tentu saja, hal ini membuat pria itu benci pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf. Mulai sekarang ceritalah padaku, tentang semuanya."

Sasuke kembali menghadiahkan sebuah pelukan hangat, sampai mereka akhirnya tertidur di sofa dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _A/N :_

 _Haloooo! Akun dan cerita ini adalah kolaborasi antara Hydrilla dan White Apple Clock._

 _ **White Apple Clock**_ _:_ _Mumpung libur jadi nulis aja, hehe._

 _ **Hydrilla**_ _: Kali ini saya cuma berperan jadi editor. Akhirnya proyek dari tahun kapan terealisasi juga wkwk. Ah, saya emang lebih cerewet dari partner saya, wkwk._

 _Tunggu cerita kami selanjutnya, yaaa!_

 _Review?_

 _Salam LDR,_

 _-Juicy Apple :*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Song Anthology**_

 _ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story (c) Juicy Apple**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Typos, a compilation, collaboration-fiction, oneshot-collection, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Based on Arctic Monkeys' song, "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"— _Now it's three in the morning and I try to change your mind_

 _Left you multiple missed calls and to my message you reply_

 _Why'd you only call me when you're high?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke Uchiha mengernyit.

Hidungnya membaui alkohol yang menyengat, asap-asap rokok terasa mencekiknya. Musik menghentak, seakan berusaha untuk mencabik gendang telinganya. Lampu disko yang berputar dengan paduan berbagai warna membuatnya pusing. Pemuda itu adalah seorang _introvert_ yang membenci tempat dengan penuh sesak manusia berpakaian minim dan saling sentuh sana-sini seperti tempat yang ia kunjungi ini. Namun, ia tetap melangkah masuk, membelah lautan manusia yang sibuk menari.

Mata gelapnya menyapu seluruh ruangan, berusaha mencari sosok eksentrik yang berani benar menelponnya pada subuh hari. Pemuda berusia 19 itu berdecih sebal ketika beberapa tunasusila mulai menggodanya. Sasuke yang memang merasa tidak nyaman, segera berjalan menuju tengah _dance floor_ begitu matanya menemukan sosok perempuan berambut merah muda.

Perempuan itu menari di tiang yang disediakan kelab malam tersebut. Ia tertawa dengan sebotol bir dalam genggaman tangan kirinya. Bukan, perempuan berambut merah muda itu bukanlah penari _striptease_ kelab tersebut. Melainkan pengaruh alkohol yang membuatnya bertingkah gila seperti itu.

"Sakura, turun sekarang!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura masih menari, tak mendengar suara Sasuke yang teredam ingar-bingar musik dari DJ. Pemuda itu berdecak sebelum menarik Sakura turun. Perempuan itu mengernyit karena ditarik paksa. Akan tetapi, setelah mengetahui bahwa itu Sasuke, Sakura langsung kembali tertawa dan memeluknya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia merebut botol bir dalam genggaman tangan Sakura dan memapah perempuan itu untuk keluar dari lautan manusia yang kebanyakan telah hilang akal itu. Ia mengecek kembali barang-barang Sakura sebelum memasukkan perempuan itu ke dalam sedan mewahnya.

Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Sakura, kemudian menatap perempuan yang meracau tidak jelas itu sebelum melajukan mobil. Sasuke berdecak sebelum berujar, "kenapa selalu aku yang kauhubungi ketika kau mabuk berat?"

Namun, hanya deru pendingin mobil serta desisan pusing dari Sakura. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menghela napas dan berusaha fokus ke jalan yang lengang.

Ini memang bukan kali pertama Sakura menelponnya ketika ia sedang mabuk berat. Nyatanya, ia _adalah_ satu-satunya orang yang akan dihubungi Sakura semenjak perempuan itu mulai bersinggungan dengan alkohol. Suatu ketika, Sasuke pernah menanyakan alasannya. Sasuke adalah tipe yang tak akan membocorkan bahwa ia sering mabuk-mabukan, begitu jawaban dari perempuan yang lebih tua setahun dari Sasuke itu.

Sepanjang yang Sasuke bisa ingat, Sakura telah meminum alkohol sejak perempuan itu berusia 18. Pemuda itu tak bisa mencegahnya, Sakura melakukannya karena telah benar-benar frustrasi. Sakura punya kehidupan yang berat dan minuman setan itu adalah pelariannya yang paling cepat. Dan entah mengapa, Sasuke yang diteleponnya daripada semua teman-teman yang ada dalam daftar kontak Sakura. Mungkin karena asal menelepon, namun hal itu terus berlanjut hingga menjadi kebiasaan.

Sasuke lelah melihat Sakura yang menghancurkan dirinya seperti ini. Ia tak menyukainya. Akan tetapi, merubah kebiasaan memang hal yang amat sulit. Di luar pengawasannya, Sakura bisa pergi ke bar, diskotik, atau membeli minuman beralkohol sendiri.

Pemuda berambut emo itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang bergerak tak nyaman. Ia menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan dan menuntun Sakura untuk keluar dari mobil. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu langsung saja memuntahkan isi perutnya di samping pembatas jalan. Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala, bahkan kebiasaan Sakura yang mabuk setelah lima belas menit berada dalam mobil tak pernah berubah.

"Sas—a-air…."

Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke mengambil air mineral dari mobilnya. Ia menyodorkannya kepada Sakura dan langsung dipakai untuk berkumur serta minum perempuan itu. Sakura menghela napas lega sebelum mengembalikannya pada Sasuke. Agaknya, kesadaran perempuan bermanik mata _emerald_ itu mulai kembali.

Ia memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum, "terima kasih."

Sasuke merasa tak perlu menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Sakura dan lebih memilih untuk bertanya, "karena apalagi ini?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, "kau tak berubah. Selalu tahu kalau aku punya alasan jika aku mabuk."

Setelah keheningan yang lama, Sakura kembali membuka suara, "aku… hampir diperkosa ayah tiriku."

"A-Apa?!" Sasuke mengeritkan giginya, "bajingan itu!"

"Sudahlah Sasuke, aku tak mau membahasnya," kata Sakura, berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, "kau seperti tidak tahu seperti apa dia saja."

Sasuke berdecih. Pemuda itu pun tak mau membahas lagi masalah itu karena ia berusaha memahami bahwa Sakura pastilah masih syok. Ia mengusap kepala Sakura yang tertunduk. Berusaha menenangkan perempuan itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Aw, Sasu- _chan_ kau manis sekali," ujar Sakura, menanggapi tingkah manis dari pemuda yang setahun lebih muda itu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali memandang sosok ringkih yang bersandar pada mobil. Tak lagi menunduk, kepala gadis itu mendongak menatap langit fajar yang disepuhi sinar keemasan di horizon.

"Kau selalu meneleponku ketika mabuk," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah beberapa saat berlalu tanpa konversasi, "merepotkan tahu. Cobalah berhenti."

Sakura kembali melengkingkan tawanya. "Tapi, kau selalu datang," kata Sakura, mengulum senyum pada Sasuke, "kau yang selalu bisa kuandalkan. Dan, kau _tahu,_ aku sedang berusaha, kan?"

"Ya."

Meski ia selalu direpotkan oleh Sakura yang mabuk, ia tak merasa keberatan. Sebab, Sakura adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang ia pedulikan. Dan akan terus begitu.

 **End.**

 _ **a/n:**_

 _ **Hydrilla : sebenernya pengen buat yang fluff gitu tapi bawaan lagunya aja ngga fluff :')) meski salah landing lagunya juga, tapi tetep aja pengen nulis plot yang kayak gini. Suka aja gitu www. Semoga suka :)**_

 _ **White Apple Clock : Ha to the lo! Kali ini saya yang berperan jadi editor, setelah chapter sebelumnya Hydrilla-san yang jadi editor. Tukaran gitu deh ceritanya, hihi. Di-review ya, agar fiction ini bisa lebih baik di hari berikutnya *wink***_

 _ **Keep waiting for new chapter, hehe!**_

 _ **Salam LDR,**_

 _ **Juicy Apple**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Letting Go_** **© Day6**

 _**Love Song Anthology**_ **© JuicyApple**

 _ **Chapter: 3, Let Her Go**_

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

 _ **Main Character: SasuSaku**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Drabble–ficlet–oneshot, a compilation,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll**

 **DLDR!**

 _..._

 _Telah lama kumenahanmu_

 _Kan kulepas_

 _Hanya ini cara membuatmu bahagia_

 _Kuingat kenangan kita_

 _Mengisi seluruh diriku_

...

Sepasang cangkir kopi mulai tidak akrab dengan panasnya. Dengan tega waktu membunuh mereka, diselimuti oleh keheningan yang diciptakan oleh pemilik mereka. Sepasang kekasih yang sejak tadi diam terduduk saling menatap. Lelaki yang menatap wanitanya penuh ragu dan wanita yang menatap lelakinya penuh tanya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Sasuke?"

Perempuan itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Mata hijaunya tak melepas fokus dari Sasuke–lelaki itu. Sesekali dahi lebarnya mengerut bingung atau kepala _pink-_ nya yang miring meminta jawaban.

Namun, Sasuke tetap sama. Diam dengan pemikirannya yang berputar dengan segala gundah gulana di balik wajah dingin itu. Sisi dirinya saling berkecamuk, antara pikirannya dan hatinya. Katakan atau tidak. Jika kau katakan, kau akan menyelamatkannya namun kalian akan sakit hati. Jika tidak, kau akan menyakitinya lebih dalam dan kalian akan semakin dalam terjerumus dalam sakit hati.

Perlahan lelaki Uchiha itu menghembuskan napas sebelum membulatkan tekadnya. "Ayo kita akhiri, Sakura," katanya.

Sakura membola, tak mengerti maksud dari kekasihnya itu. "Maksudnya?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Aku akan berjalan di jalanku, begitu juga denganmu. Sendirian," ujar Sasuke.

Munafik kalau Sasuke tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya setelah Sakura meluncurkan satu tetes air mata. Jauh dalam dirinya ia sakit–lebih sakit daripada gadis Haruno yang memenuhi hatinya. Perlahan Sasuke mencengkram cangkir kopi dengan kuat, meneguhkan hatinya untuk tetap kuat–meskipun tidak begitu. Demi kebaikan hubungannya, demi Sakura.

"Aku terlalu lama menahan ini, membuatmu terus-terusan sakit hati. Maafkan aku, sikapku yang buruk membuatmu menderita. Membuat orang-orang disekitarku melukaimu," tambahnya dengan genggaman kuat di tangan sebagai pelampiasan emosinya yang campur aduk.

Sakura tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk menyangga konversasi itu. Nyatanya, banyak hal yang ingin ia keluarkan dari hatinya. Namun apa daya, semua kata-kata itu tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia hanya bisa menangis, menahan isakannya setengah mati. Menahan sakit hatinya sekuat mungkin. Mencoba meraih kembali serpihan hati yang sudah berantakan dalam dirinya semampu dirinya.

Mereka kembali hening dengan kepala yang saling menunduk. Sama-sama menangis.

"Terima kasih atas kenangan yang telah kita ukir selama dua tahun ini, begitu indah," ucap Sasuke tanpa berani menatap manik hijau Sakura yang sudah sangat basah.

"Jika aku mampu, aku akan kembali meraihmu. Dengan diriku yang sudah semestinya pantas untukmu. Ini pertemuan terakhir kita untuk sementara. Tersenyumlah, dan hiduplah bahagia," imbuh Sasuke.

Salah satu kursi berderit, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan sejenak menatap Sakura yang semakin rapuh karena dirinya. Tangannya mengepal hingga memutih, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Dan saat ia menapakkan langkahnya untuk pergi, di situlah semua kenangannya bersama Sakura tumpah memenuhi dirinya.

Dalam tiap langkah yang lebar dihiasi oleh senyuman manis Sakura, wajah bahagianya, dan pancaran mata bening yang selalu ia kagumi. Keluar begitu saja. Kehangatan yang selalu bersamanya perlahan hilang. Dirinya tak lagi merasakan hangat yang sama saat merayakan _anniversarry_ yang pertama dan kedua di restoran favorit mereka. Tak ada lagi rasa seperti itu.

Tatkala Sasuke berbelok ke perempatan yang sepi, punggung lebarnya segera menghantam dinding di sebelah tiang lampu yang bersinar terang di malam hari. Ia berjongkok dan meringkuk bersama air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Menangis bersama malam musim dingin yang begitu sendu. Sasuke baru saja mematahkan hati orang yang ia cintai dan juga hatinya. Ia tidak ingin berakhir, namun situasi membuat dirinya harus berakhir.

Malam seakan mengasihani mereka yang sama-sama larut dalam kesedihan. Sakura yang sama sekali tak terbebani dengan segala peruntungan buruk menimpanya setelah dua tahun bersama Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke yang begitu baik di balik kesan dinginnya tak tega dengan semua yang Sakura lalui bersamanya. Sahabatnya yang selalu menghujat Sakura, Sakura yang ditindas oleh seniornya karena dirinya. Menargetkan Sakura menjadi bulan-bulanan dendam ke Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang salah, itulah alasannya mengapa Sasuke ingin ini berakhir dan mencoba memperbaiki dirinya.

Kini burung yang ia pelihara ia lepas untuk mencari kebebasan dan kebahagiaan. Setelah sekian lama ia menahannya dengan segala derita yang ia tanggung.

...

 _ **Lima tahun kemudian.**_

"Oi, Naruto! Katakan siapa arsitek yang akan aku temui?"

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah kafe yang akan menjadi tempat janjinya dengan seorang arsitek yang akan bekerja sama dengannya.

" _Setahuku Sai-_ san _akan menemuimu di kafe yang sudah ditetapkan. Tetapi setelah kau pergi dari kantormu, pihak Sai-_ san _menelponku lagi dan mengatakan bahwa penggantinya akan menemuimu dan membahas tentang rancangan gedung baru cabang perusahaan,"_ jawab Naruto, sekretarisnya, dengan rinci.

"Siapa namanya?"

" _Ah! Itu masalahnya. Ketika aku bertanya siapa nama penggantinya itu, ponselku mati."_

Mendengar itu, Sasuke memijit dahinya yang sedikit berkedut kesal. "Baiklah."

Konversasi singkat itu berakhir seiring dengan tangannya yang membuka pintu kaca kafe. Tetapi pintu itu tertahan oleh seseorang yang mencoba membukanya dari dalam.

Sasuke terkejut ketika orang itu menahan pintunya. Sosok yang ia kenal–sangat kenal. Yang tidak ia temui sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Haruno ... Sakura?"

Ia bertemu Sakura-nya. Dengan rambut _pink_ yang masih sama, mata sebening klorofil yang masih sama, dengan wajah cantik yang masih sama. Sama-sama masih memikat hatinya.

Setelah terpaku saling bersitatap di depan pintu kafe, sesaaat Sasuke manyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi kau pengganti Sai?" tanya Sasuke, masih di depan pintu kafe.

Sakura mengangguk dan semakin mendekap _blue-print_ yang sempat ia kerjakan di kafe. Sasuke manatap sirat rindu yang tak mendasar padanya, dan ini membuat Sasuke merasakan kupu-kupu terbang bebas dari hatinya.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku yang seharusnya punya janji dengan Sai. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu? Sekalian, aku yang bayar makan siang kali ini."

 **THE END**

 _A/N :_

 _ **White Apple Clock**_ _:_ _Dari sekian banyak lagu yang sempat direncanain untuk jadi base di chapter tiga, akhirnya lagu Letting Go–Day6 yang kepilih secara tidak sengaja/lol/Thanks to reviewers, siders, followers, and favorites yang udah ngesupport fict ini, mohon terus supportnya ya, hehe:'D_

 _ **Hydrilla**_ _: Hei-ho! Sebenernya file fanfic ini sudah saya terima dari lama tapi saya telantarin :""))) Maafkan daku, huhu. Anyway, terima kasih yang sudah baca. Terima kasih atas review, favs, beserta follows-nya ya! :D_

 _Salam LDR,_

 _Juicy Apple._


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **Love Song Anthology**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story (c) Juicy Apple**

 **AU, OOC, typos, oneshot collection, etc.**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Based on Passenger's song, "Let Her Go"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _You only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin memainkan kain-kain panjang penutup jendela dengan pelan. Cahaya matahari tampak buram dan terganti sinar lampu yang melekat dari plafon. Bau buku-buku yang tersimpan lama menjadi ciri khas yang menenangkan. Kursi yang berderit perlahan menjadi harmoni pelengkap dalam perpustakaan kampus yang luas.

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di sela rak-rak buku yang menjulang. Jemarinya yang panjang meraba-raba buku yang tertata rapi, namun matanya awas pada sosok di seberang yang terbatasi oleh rak. Di sana, ada sosok wanita muda yang tengah membaca buku tebal berlabel kedokteran.

Perempuan itu tampak tenang dengan gestur tubuh yang sederhana. Rambutnya sudah lebih panjang dari yang terakhir kali Sasuke ingat. Pipinya menjadi lebih tirus, tetapi ia memiliki aura yang lebih dewasa dengan bubuhan _make up_ natural. Meski binar di matanya sama sekali tidak berubah, penampilan perempuan itu sudah jauh dari sosoknya yang dulu. Namun, ia turut mengingat kenangan yang menikam hatinya.

" _Aku putuskan untuk berhenti, Sasuke."_

Sasuke Uchiha masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Meneror setiap tidurnya. Mengacaukan segala fokusnya dalam mengerjakan apapun.

Ia ingat kata demi kata yang setiap frasanya menusuki hati sang pemuda. Ia ingat bagaimana cara sosok itu mengucapkannya. Lamat-lamat, begitu pelan bagai desau yang menghanyutkan. Akan tetapi, apabila Sasuke teringat wajah si perempuan yang terlihat begitu terluka, ia seakan diserang badai. Teguhnya goyah diserang topan dengan dahsyat.

Akan tetapi, ia tak bisa memeluk tubuh ringkih itu untuk sekadar membantu mengurangi beban. Bagaimana bisa jika ia sendiri adalah penyebab sakit hati sang gadis berambut merah muda? Kakaknya memang benar, ia adalah orang bodoh. Si Tolol yang bingung dengan dirinya sendiri dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Dia adalah Sakura Haruno, satu-satunya mantan kekasih yang ia punya. Satu-satunya perempuan yang ia sukai tetapi dengan bodohnya ia lukai. Bahkan, meski dua tahun telah berlalu, rasanya masih sama. Sasuke masih tetap merindukan figur perempuan bermanik mata hijau yang mampu mencairkan hatinya yang beku itu.

Padahal rasanya baru sekejap ia merasakan bahagia yang membuatnya melambung tinggi. Namun, ia harus rela terperosok ke dalam jurang enam bulan kemudian. Semuanya bermula dari pertemuan singkat di perpustakaan dan berlanjut pernyataan suka dari pihak wanita muda. Sasuke benar-benar tak menyangkanya karena selama ini, ia hanya menjadi pihak pengamat dari kejauhan. Ia tak berani mendekat karena sosok itu terlihat mungil dan ringkih.

Sayangnya, ia juga tidak bisa menahan diri ketika Sakura datang padanya dengan pipi bersemu dan kepala tertunduk malu. Menggemaskan sekali dan jika saja Sasuke tak punya kontrol diri, bibir tipis Sakura tak akan tetap suci saat itu juga.

Meski demikian, semuanya tidak berjalan dengan sempurna. Sasuke adalah penyendiri ulung yang mengunci diri dari keramaian dunia luar. Sedangkan Sakura adalah kontradiksi dari dirinya. Perempuan itu bagai musim panas yang hangat dan cerah. Sasuke sendiri adalah musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Eksistensi mereka adalah tolak belakang yang tidak bisa bersatu.

Lalu, gosip-gosip nakal mulai mengganggunya.

 _Kenapa Sakura yang ramah mau berpacaran dengan Sasuke si arogan?_

Kenapa?

 _Kenapa Sakura yang manis menyukai Si Penyendiri Sasuke?_

Kenapa?

 _Sakura pasti mengincar hartanya!_

Benarkah?

 _Sakura pasti hanya memanfaatkannya saja!_

Iyakah?

Memikirkannya saja membuatnya kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Dan Sasuke tetaplah menjadi Sasuke. Ia adalah pengecut yang takut terhadap kebenaran apabila semua spekulasi tersebut benar adanya. Hatinya gamang dan ia mengacaukannya. Pesan-pesan singkat dari Sakura mulai tak terbalas, panggilan mulai diabaikan, serta ajakan kencan yang dibiarkan menggantung tanpa kabar.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu adalah kali pertama ia merasa demikian selama hidupnya. Sakura adalah kekasihnya yang pertama dan ia bingung hendak berbuat apa. Tutor-tutor yang disewa ayahnya tidak pernah mengajarinya demikian. Sasuke juga tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya dari tumpukan buku-buku yang ia punya.

Kemudian, semuanya sudah terlambat. Sakura tak sanggup terabai lebih lama ketika Sasuke masih dalam pencarian jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggunya. Usai sudah dan Sakura memilih pergi. Sasuke tertinggal dan stagnan di tempat sambil berusaha menggapai kepingan hati yang, siapa tahu, masih tersisa untuknya.

Dan kini, Sasuke tak paham apakah takdir mendukungnya atau tidak. Akan tetapi pertemuannya dengan Sakura di perpustakaan kampus seperti waktu lalu tak akan ia biarkan lewat begitu saja. Sebab, kini ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Ia tak lagi menjadi Sasuke bodoh yang membiarkan kebahagiaannya pergi tanpa perjuangan darinya.

Oleh sebab itu, Sasuke mengambil napas dalam. Langkahnya mantap menuju sang wanita muda dengan tubuh tegap. Sebuah senyum samar terpatri di bibir. Kali ini, Sasuke tak akan mengacaukannya lagi.

"Halo, Sakura."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n:**

 _ **Hydrilla**_ __ _ **: Lohaaa! Setelah muter banyak lagu dengan random, akhirnya memutuskan untuk nulis lagu ini. Anyway, versi Boyce Avenue-nya juga enak, lho. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan thank a lot juga buat yang sudah review, favs, dan follow. Mind to review again?**_

 _ **White Apple Clock : Haii! Yang besok sekolah mana suaranyaaaa!/digampar/ Semalam udah post yang galau, eh si hidril ngepost yang galau juga haduh/ngakak/ Btw, happy new year! Thanks for si-ders, reviewers, follows, and favorites. Wanna gives some reviews?**_

 _ **Salam LDR,**_

 _ **Juicy Apple.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Darling_** **© Eddy Kim**

 _**Love Song Anthology**_ **© JuicyApple**

 _ **Chapter : 5, Time With You**_

 _ **Rate :**_ **T**

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Main Character : SasuSaku**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **Drabble–ficlet–oneshot, a compilation,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll**

 **DLDR!**

 _..._

 _I've become tired of everything, darling_

 _All day I wanna lay around with you, darling_

 _You smile in your sleep_

 _I guess your love was good_

...

Hari ini, Sasuke memilih untuk mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya di rumah. Musim panas menurunkan minatnya untuk sekadar berkunjung ke kantor. Lalu, ia menggoreskan pena pada setiap berkasnya, dan kembali pulang. Di setiap musim panas, Sasuke lebih suka menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto–wakilnya–kalau ia tidak berniat untuk datang ke kantor.

Menurutnya, bekerja di rumah lebih menguntungkan daripada di kantor. Ia bisa lebih santai, tenang, dan tentunya lelaki itu bisa menikmati waktu bersama istrinya. Tidak selelah ia mengerjakannya di kantor, tidak sepenat ia rapat di kantor.

Seperti sekarang.

Minuman dingin yang terletak di meja kerjanya ia abaikan dan memilih untuk memandangi wajah tenang istrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas bersama majalah kesayangan. Hal ini selalu dilakukan tatkala pria Uchiha itu jenuh dengan rentetan kata yang tercetak di setiap lembar berkas-berkasnya.

Sinar mentari pagi yang menyusup di balik jendela menyinari wajah Uchiha Sakura–yang notabene adalah istrinya. Sepasang mata oniks itu diam-diam mengagumi senyuman tipis di wajah tertidur wanita berambut _pink_ itu. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatinya, duduk di sampingnya dan dengan sangat lembut menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut _pink_ yang mengganggu.

Namun, gerakan kecil itu membuat Sakura terbangun. "Engh, Sasuke- _kun_?" Kemudian menyamankan posisi duduknya, "kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke hanya menangguk. Sementara Sakura mendapati minuman buatannya tak disentuh oleh Sasuke. Tampak dari bulir-bulir air di sekitar gelas itu menggenangi sisi-sisi dasar gelas dan takarannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak meminumnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak butuh itu, Sakura," jawabnya datar sambil membaringkan dirinya di sofa, menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura dan memejamkan matanya.

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria kemudian mengipasi suaminya itu. "Dari tahun ke tahun, setiap musim panas kau jarang ke kantor. Ada apa?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kasihan Naruto kau siksa begitu. Ada baiknya kau rutin ke kantor, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Wah, aku diusir oleh istri sendiri," sindir Sasuke, disambut oleh tawa Sakura. Perempuan itu sejenak memainkan helaian rambut Sasuke saat mereka bersahabat dengan hening.

"Mau kusiapkan semangka?"

"Nanti saja, temani aku dulu di sini."

Sakura membiarkan suaminya itu tertidur di pangkuannya sementara ia kembali mengakrabkan diri dengan majalah. Tapi, saat ia menggumamkan sesuatu, Sasuke terbangun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Sakura?"

"Hari ini ada _sale_ di toko langganan kita _,_ 50 _percent all items_. Ah, aku ingin ke sana. Kau mau menemaniku, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura mengganti posisinya, menghadap Sasuke dan duduk bersila di atas sofa. Tatapan maut dari manik hijau itu berusaha membujuk Sasuke yang biasanya susah berurusan dengan yang namanya _menemani istri belanja._

Tatapan maut itu berhasil menaklukkan Sasuke. Ia menghela napas kemudian membalas dengan malas. "Baiklah, ayo pergi."

Wanita berparas cantik itu memeluk Sasuke sambil tertawa. "Oh ayolah jangan lemas seperti itu. Nanti pulang aku akan masak makanan kesukaanmu." Setelah itu Sakura melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengancungkan jari telunjuk ke atas sebagai penegas kalimat berikutnya. "ekstra tomat di semua menu kita!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan balik memeluk istrinya. "Baiklah, baiklah."

 **THE END**

 _A/N :_

 _ **White Apple Clock:**_ _Selamat beraktivitas untuk semuanya! Thanks for si-ders, reviewers, follows, and favorites. Wanna gives some reviews?_

 _ **Hydrilla:**_ _Halooo! Update cepet sebelum extraclass dan tryout serta lain-lainnya menanti, hohoho. Sekarang ganti yang lebih fluffy~ anyway, makasih buat yang sudah baca, review, favs, dan follow. Mind to review again?_

 _ **Salam LDR,**_

 _ **Juicy Apple.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Love Song Anthology

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Juicy Apple

AU, OOC, typos, compilation, oneshot-based, etc.

Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Based on Jonas Blue's song, "Perfect Strangers"

.

.

.

.

" _Maybe we're perfect strangers_

 _Maybe it's not forever, maybe the night will change us_

 _Maybe we'll stay together, maybe we'll walk away_

 _Maybe we'll realize, we're only human_

 _Maybe we don't need no reason why"_

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan bar bukanlah pasangan yang serasi. Akan tetapi, di kala jenuh datang di ujung minggu, ia akan datang bersama Naruto untuk menenggak beberapa gelas margarita.

Pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian yang padat dan menyesakkan. Ia tak suka tatapan nakal wanita-wanita yang kurang menjaga kehormatan mereka. Ia abaikan godaan meski kerap dianggap karibnya sebagai lelaki tak normal.

 _Well,_ apa mau dikata? Sasuke tidak suka hubungan kilat yang berakhir sekejap mata. Ia adalah pria yang hampir selalu menganggap semuanya dengan serius. Sasuke Uchiha memang pria yang membosankan, ia akui itu.

Walau demikian, ada kalanya napas Sasuke akan terhenti sejenak dengan mata terfokus pada satu titik tanpa teralih. Misalnya ketika sosok perempuan berambut merah muda memasuki bar dan duduk beberapa jarak di sampingnya. Perempuan itu bahkan tak meliriknya sama sekali tetapi Sasuke tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan lewat sudut mata.

Padahal rencananya malam ini hanya meminum tiga gelas margarita sambil menunggui Naruto yang menggila karena putus dari sang kekasih hati. Sial memang Sasuke. Rencananya tak berjalan mulus sedangkan kini otaknya dipenuhi betapa wanginya kaum hawa yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

Jemarinya mengetuk meja panjang dalam kekuasaan _bartender_ dengan cemas. Bingung hendak berbuat apa. Tanpa disangkanya, ketukan jarinya menarik perhatian si merah muda. Perempuan itu menatapnya. Ada senyuman manis yang menyapanya sebelum perempuan tadi mengalihkan pandang lalu meminum mojito yang dipesan.

Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa dirinya bisa berubah seperti ini. Ayolah, ia bukan bocah berusia lima belas tahun yang baru terserang cinta pertama. Ia sudah lama melalui masa-masa itu. Tapi, sial. Mata hijau jernih penuh binar itu benar-benar berusaha menggelitik hatinya.

Apa dosa yang telah ia perbuat? Mengapa Sasuke jadi tak bisa mengontrol ketenangannya seperti ini?!

Oke, Sasuke butuh menarik napas panjang dan kembali bersikap dewasa. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu bahkan tidak memakai pakaian menggoda atau apa. Jadi, jantung Sasuke tak perlu berdetak seriuh ini.

Ah, sial, sial, sial!

Tetap saja Sasuke ingin mengajak perempuan itu bicara. Sayangnya, arogansi dan kepengecutan yang mendominasi mencegahnya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia harus begini menggilanya hanya karena seorang wanita. Lelaki bermata oniks itu bahkan tidak mengenal sosok tersebut sama sekali.

Dia hanya orang asing.

Orang asing yang sempurna sekali untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Di tengah kemelut pikirannya, Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa si perempuan asing duduk mendekat padanya. Sosok itu mengetuk lengannya yang terbalut lengan kemeja dengan pelan. Sasuke menoleh dan ditemukannya sebuah senyuman tipis yang membuat napasnya tertahan.

"Hai, aku Sakura," kata perempuan itu, "Kulihat kau sendirian."

Sasuke bingung hendak membalas apa dan Naruto yang mabuk di lantai dansa bukanlah hal tepat untuk dibicarakan. Maka dari itu, ia membalas, "Hn."

"Kalau begitu, mau minum bersamaku?" Sakura balas menimpali.

"Tentu," Sasuke membalas dan tersenyum tipis.

Mungkin, ia punya beribu alasan untuk bersembunyi di balik kepengecutannya untuk mengajak Sakura berbicara terlebih dahulu. Tetapi, ia tentu tak akan menolak jika perempuan itu yang berinisiatif.

Dan mungkin saja, ini adalah awal dari segalanya, bukan?

 **END**

 **a/n:**

 _ **Hydrilla:**_ _Haiiii! Mendadak pengen nulis dan waktu denger lagunya pengen bikin sesuatu yang fluff (meski jatohnya keju begini hmmzz). Anyway, kalian bisa dengerin Perfect Strangers dengan versi yang lebih "berat" dan yahud lewat cover dari Twenty One Two. Makasih ya, yang udah baca, review, favs, dan follow. Review lagi?_

 _ **White Apple Clock:**_ _Kita berjumpa lagi di minggu yang bahagia ini, readers! Thanks sudah visit, review, favorites, ataupun follows di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Mind to give some reviews?_

 _Salam LDR,_

 _Juicy Apple._


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Spring Love_** **© SM Station, Eric Nam feat. Wendy 'Red Velvet'**

 _**Love Song Anthology**_ **© JuicyApple**

 _ **Chapter : 7, Going Home**_

 _ **Rate :**_ **T**

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Main Character : SasuSaku**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **Drabble–ficlet–oneshot, a compilation,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll**

 **DLDR!**

 _..._

 _Jatuh di dalam hatiku, jatuh dengan jelas_ _  
_ _Sebutan yang jatuh di atas punggungmu, kurasa ini musim semi_ _  
_ _Di antara jarak kedua tangan kita yang saling menggenggam_ _  
_ _Di antara baju yang lebih cerah_ _  
_ _Itu menyebar dan merubah kita, kurasa musim semi telah tiba_

...

Jadwal kuliahnya lebih cepat dari apa yang Sakura perkirakan. Ia sudah selesai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Padahal, di tabel terjadwal jam kuliah selesai sore ini. Demi membunuh waktu, gadis berkepala _pink_ itu berniat untuk sekadar pulang ke apartemen sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya–bekerja paruh waktu.

Siang ini tidak begitu dingin seperti biasanya–cenderung sejuk malah. Tumpukan salju putih mulai menipis, semakin terkikis di atas semak-semak dan pinggiran trotoar. Bertransformasi menjadi bulir-bulir embun di pepohonan sepanjang jalan. Sakura merutuki kostumnya hari ini. Salju tidak menandatangai absen, jika begitu Sakura tidak akan mengenakan _hoodie_ biru pastel, kaos putih, rok _jeans, legging_ abu-abu, dan sepasang _snow boots._

Trotoar dekat kampus yang ia lalui ketika pulang seperti biasanya–tidak sepi ataupun ramai. Apalagi, Sakura terbiasa berjalan sendiri, membelah hiruk-pikuk kota yang merupakan pandangan sehari-hari baginya, tidak terlalu menarik. Sekalipun musim selalu berganti.

"Sakura!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang, membuat gadis Haruno itu refleks menolehkan kepalanya kepada seorang lelaki yang sedang berlari menuju gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _san_?" Sakura bertanya setelah Sasuke selesai mengambil sejenak napasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah.

Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul biru cerah. "Aku yakin ini pasti punyamu, kau meninggalkannya di meja."

"Ah! Terima kasih." Satu ulasan senyum manis mengakhiri kalimat itu.

Seharusnya, adegan berikutnya adalah Sakura meninggalkan lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Tapi, entah mengapa tidak ada komando dari otaknya yang mengatakan demikian. Malah, kali ini sepasang manik jelaga yang kontras dengan cerahnya siang begitu menghipnotis. Ini aneh, ia berpikir, padahal ia sering menatap mata Sasuke tapi ini adalah kejadian yang pertama kali.

Sakura tak sendirian, Sasuke mengalami hal yang sama. Namun, Sasuke lihai dalam menyembunyikan keanehan wajar yang sering terjadi padanya. Meskipun agak susah, keanehan tidak wajar jatuh pada dirinya karena Sakura–sedikit susah untuk menahan itu. Tak ada yang istimewa, Sakura selalu memakai rok. Tidak ada yang berubah, gadis itu hanya mengenakan kaos polos. Tidak ada yang begitu menonjol, Sakura memakai riasan natural setiap harinya. Tapi, apa yang membuat jantungnya begitu berpacu melampaui batas?

Bahkan tidak ada yang spesial di antara mereka sejak menginjakkan kaki di universitas. Interaksi mereka belakangan inipun biasa saja. Mereka saling mengenal sebatas nama dan embel-embel teman satu mata kuliah. Interaksipun sekadar _meeting_ untuk mempersiapkan materi presentasi. Hanya saja, hasrat untuk mengenal lebih jauh bertandang baru saat ini.

Setelah keheningan berteman sejenak pada mereka yang sibuk dengan perasaan masing-masing, Sasuke mengusirnya. "Kau mau pulang?"

Anggukan kepala menjadi respons dari Sakura.

"Aku juga."

Pernyataan itu biasa saja. Akan tetapi, yang membuat Sakura luar biasa terkejut adalah tangan besar Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Mereka belum sedekat itu untuk sekedar berpegang tangan. Segala pertanyaan seketika menghantam isi kepalanya. Benar-benar aneh, menurutnya.

Dan sialnya, kenapa jantung Sakura jadi menggebu-gebu begini?

" _A-ano,"_ Sakura bersuara meskipun suasana membuatnya canggung, "Sasuke- _san_ tahu dari mana kalau ini bukuku? Aku lupa menulis namaku di buku ini."

Si Uchiha tidak menoleh. Asik dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya, suara dering sepeda dan bus berlalu-lalang mengunci atensinya. "Kau sering menggunakannya. Lagipula, siapa anak kuliah yang masih menyampul buku?"

Sakura terkesiap. Ia tidak tahu Sasuke memperhatikannya seperti itu.

Keheningan datang kembali bersama sahabatnya yang selalu membuat siapapun begitu canggung, mengambil konversasi mereka. Langkah Sasuke dan Sakura masih beriringan sampai di halte depan. Sebelum menggapai halte, kelopak bunga Sakura perlahan jatuh mengenai diri mereka yang berjalan di bawah naungan pohon kebangsaan Jepang sepanjang jalan.

"Ah, musim semi hari pertama."

Haruno kembali mengangguk. Manik hijau beningnya menatap sekeliling. Mengagumi kelopak yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menghujani trotoar sepanjang jalan. "Begitu indah."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ini adalah musim semi pertama bagi mereka. Cinta yang bersemi di antara mereka di antara genggaman tangan. Kelopak cinta jatuh menyentuh dasar hati mereka. Menumbuhkan makna cinta secara natural. Sebab, cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa.

 **THE END**

 _A/N :_

 _ **White Apple Clock :**_ _Happy long-holiday! Saya ngetik ini pas udah kangen berat sama nulis ffn, ditengah-tengah struggle anak sma kelas 3 yang nasibnya diujung tanduk:') Thanks for visits, favourites, and follows, readers! Mind to give us some reviews?_

 _ **Hydrilla:**_ _Lohaaa! UN akhirnya kelar! Selamat menikmati fanfic ini! Makasii buat yang udah baca! Makasih juga yang udah review, favs, dan follows!_

 _Salam LDR,_

 _-Juicy Apple :)_


End file.
